


【法西】印度之歌 /Chanson des Indes

by xanthus_asaka



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanthus_asaka/pseuds/xanthus_asaka
Summary: 我爱你们，直到再也看不到再也听不到直到死亡……没有回答。静默。《印度之歌》又在远处响起。……音乐之后，嘈杂升起。是加尔各答的噪声，嘈杂一片中的主调、强音。周边，其他的噪声：商贩的叫卖，犬吠，远处的呼唤。随着外部声音的升起，夜色开始覆盖住花园的小径。光线渐落。没有一丝风。静默。杜拉斯，《印度之歌》
Relationships: France/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	【法西】印度之歌 /Chanson des Indes

非国设）

车行走在无边无际的荒芜上。绿色的地面，黄泥的土路，天空苍白的脸上毫无血色。雪铁龙汽车像一只可笑的小虫子，爬呀爬，动呀动，跑啊跑。在当地补换的便宜轮胎，脸面都埋在湿热的黄泥里，却怎么也爬不会回出生的热带雨林。  
荷属印度尼西亚产的轮胎穿过对英王俯首称臣的邦国，穿过葡萄牙人白楼林立的租界，穿过法属印度支那的土地，在英属印度的法国领事馆背后停下。男人下了车，他穿着夏天的白西装，没戴礼帽，一头金发在白色天光下折射出铂金的质地和颜色。天整个人好像都要融到天空里了：外衣是乳白的亚麻布，衬衫是雪白的东方丝绸，头发是蓬松而枯黄的浅金色。连须后香水似乎也是白木兰和檀香的味道，不知为何，香水洒得尤其多，衣服上还别着兰花。  
这是殖民地当地的植物，弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦为它着迷，已经有二十三年了。  
随员喷洒着刺鼻的消毒水。那时没有人知道这样的化学药剂也对人体有害：或者，知道了，也只会在使馆的轿车到来前提前跑到这里喷洒。孟买的贱民和流亡至此的缅甸人、暹罗人伏在地上，无论是白人，还是当地穿上了西装的亚洲人，都不觉得与他们同属神的孩子。  
麻风病人。他们是麻风病人。被排挤至此，被死亡驱逐至此；他们伏在地上，挣扎着，被剃光了头发。有一个试图去抓弗朗西斯的脚踝，他跳起来，又踩到另一个伸出来祈求解脱的手。法国人对这些伸出的手不知所措，他躲闪着，像在跳一种奇异的踢踏舞。  
有的枯黄，有的因为饥饿反而浮肿。有的青绿一片，有的太脏了，看不出袖子的颜色。它们伸出来，与其说是意志要求生存，不如说是瘟疫伸出巨口，在控诉另一些意志的罪恶。  
尼采发现了自己是自由的，然后死了。其他人还不是自由的。起码在印度，在弗朗西斯落脚的那一年，在1927年，在孟买，这里没人自由。

殖民地上建起的其他国家的使馆馆舍，是南方季风里，阴森的，惨白的，了无生气的最后一抹笔触。孟买的所有地方都因印度洋来的积雨云而青翠欲滴，唯有领事馆的窗子里永远干旱。法国带来的家具，被蜡烛点亮了；因为连日大雨，西洋老爷们的电气线也阻断了，凄惨的二层小楼里没人开灯，只有烛光，办公室里家具即便堆叠如玛丽·安托瓦内特的别馆，被这原始的光芒一照，也显得空空荡荡。  
弗朗西斯鞋子上沾了泥泞。他倒不生气，可他不知道该怎么做。对于麻风病，对于病人，他已经没有办法了。他是巴黎来的领事，总不能对亚瑟·柯克兰如何管理城市指手画脚。他想给他们食物，可是三番五次地这样做，领事馆后面的仓库干脆成了乞丐们的据点。那个有着粗野眼睛的参赞写信回国，弗朗西斯接到新德里大使馆一封措辞严厉的指责，要求他严防馆员感染，还要求不得再挪用资金购买赈灾食物。  
他被人抓住了手脚。然后是一个声音，呵斥着，一个年轻外交官赶走了这些“达利特人”。贱民，在当地的语言和当地的英语里，“不可被触碰的人”。这时距离国大党的拉合尔年会，开始争取印度独立，还有三年时间。

“西班牙副领事来了。”  
年轻馆员走到他耳边，轻轻地说。用的是很奇怪的音调，就像在舞会上交头接耳似的，但是修辞更加奇怪。没有Cette，没有là，只有一个定冠词，“Le vice-consul Espagnol.”  
不是西班牙的领事，不是西班牙来的领事，“西班牙”，好像一种形容，一种描绘，而且只有一种。那就是一个人，西班牙领馆有两个副领事，但当最后一个辅音脱口而出，人名、地点、来历都无需解释。好像他的名字一种不可言传的秘辛，只是说出来，就足以叫人压低声音。  
好像他们的友谊是一种罪恶，是一种在孟买人尽皆知而在新德里遭人唾弃的东西，好像大街上人人都在谈论这件事，无时无刻都在看着他们，好像贵妇人里有一百个在窃窃私语，天使里有一千个在唱赞歌，让他们在这无比压抑的地方继续为所欲为，偏偏等他们来到眼前了，歌声和唾弃声又都尊听悉便了。  
安东尼奥从会客厅站起来的时候，又开始下雨了。使馆里的灯泡噗地一声灭了，弗朗西斯抱怨着，亲手划开火柴点上煤气灯。  
他不让别人进来。  
“Un moment。”安东尼奥嘀咕着，把烟头伸过来。弗朗西斯帮他点燃了希腊卷烟，然后拿两个指尖捏着火柴扔出窗外。  
“我听说你去看那些麻风病人，”弗朗西斯说，“一周去了三次。这可不是外交官该做的事情，安东尼奥。”  
“我是去找你的。”安东尼奥口齿含糊，把滤嘴夹在牙齿中间，皱着鼻子吐出一些烟气来：“你没去西班牙使馆。为什么？为什么不来？”

“西班牙人来了。”  
“西班牙的副领事来了。”  
“卡里埃多先生来了。”  
“喂，克莱尔，那个绿眼睛的漂亮先生来了。”  
“你就别怂恿她了，打字员小姐。谁不知道，”这是法国副领事夫人的声音，“那位先生——”  
声音层层传来，好像某种暗号。从门房到里屋里刺绣的夫人，这一刻封闭世界的大门骤然敞开，雨涌进来了。  
也只有这一刻，那种腔调，好奇无比又故作优雅，才能看出他们是在巴黎上过公学的法国人。其他时候，他们吃暹罗米饭，像当地人那样配着肉和香料吃，而不是作为一道单独的菜。因为天气炎热，所有人都穿便装：帆布鞋，短裤，圆领网球衫。  
殖民地没有什么可供玩乐的，除非法国商人丢了货物，否则也无事可做。没有赛马，没有网球，没有温泉疗养、时新衣服。运动，除了运动，每季度开几次宴会，在当地富豪的城堡里冒险，剩下的就是邮轮靠岸时上去跳舞。季风期这些基本都做不了，馆员们就在办公桌上打桥牌。有时也玩别的扑克。安东尼奥玩得很好，把领馆里一半人的钱都赢走了。弗朗西斯不爱玩这些，因此后来安东尼奥也不去打扰他们了。

他们共同待在房间里。一个有阳台的小房间。西班牙领事馆的驻地是按第一个来到孟买的副领事本人的喜好置办的，是租的房子，在一栋高楼顶上，楼下是西印度的百货公司，可以俯瞰孟买的贫民区。看了那景象之后，因为怕洗衣工人不干净、不卫生，他们那里的夫人小姐自己洗衣服。领事夫人对女仆恶狠狠地抱怨安东尼奥的选址，副领事先生孑然一身，衣食住行都交给楼下的房东，仿佛住公寓的大学生。  
整个南亚地带都有着种种支离破碎的神秘习俗，和习俗带来的奇妙现象。比如为你清洁厕所的可能是一个无比美丽的女人，中国富豪和白人妻子比贫穷的欧洲人更受尊敬，有一段时间智利大使养了一只獴，于是各国使团的大人物纷纷效仿，花园里被这小生物弄得脏乱不堪。说法语的人在这里是一座孤岛，欧洲的法律规定什么，禁止什么，好像已与他们全然无关了。  
回到法国领馆。这里没什么景致，不过建筑盖得很漂亮，也比别的使馆气派得多，大门上装饰着新艺术风格的枝蔓，各个屋子的吊顶都很精美。安东尼奥开始的时候在这里洗他的衬衫、袜子，后来连礼服也带到这房间里，和法国馆员的正装一起干洗。法国使馆的当地佣人起先倒还啧啧称奇，现在只当做欧洲风尚，以为那里一位绅士和另一位先生过从甚密不是死罪。  
他们在阳台上，张望着芭蕉树，和不会停息的雨。因为没人和收拾衣服的佣人解释，误会就永远地存在下去了，到死也没有解开。

七岁的时候，他随母亲第一次到印度支那。  
——那些女人在讨论。  
可怜啊，可怜。  
——那些男人在讨论。  
为了女人，连事业都忘记了。  
他说他在七岁的时候爱上了女仆家的女儿。等长大了，他从巴黎高等政治学院毕业，来印度找她。他要和她结婚。  
后来怎么样了？  
后来呢，后来？  
有什么后来？——一个轻蔑的声音，仿佛还吐了个烟圈：他回去的时候，那女孩儿早死了。肺病，要不就是疟疾。  
痴情的家伙。那以后，他就没离开过亚洲。  
是没离开过。他在北京，被一个演员骗得魂都勾走了，那桩事儿你们听过没有？  
所有人都笑起来。宴会散场了：一等关于主人的玩笑话讲完，每场宴会都不该继续了。

弗朗西斯对古典音乐的品味引得奥匈帝国的来使连连叹气。舞会上放德彪西的大海……！戴眼镜的先生对周围人，不管是什么样的周围人，连连抱怨，和一般欧洲人关注的问题完全不同：这还怎么跳舞？还是放贝多芬为妙！或者，实在不堪，放些在威尼斯流行的时新华尔兹也不是不行。可是弗朗西斯，弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦领事先生，虽然和德国大使奥国大使是旧相识了，他就喜欢些离经叛道的东西，特意挑了一个罗德里赫在说话的时机放起来路易斯·阿姆斯特朗的爵士乐。黑头发的先生怒气冲冲，请英国行政官的女儿去花园里了，邀请她的时候都没有伸手。安东尼奥和法国副领事的年轻夫人跳舞回来，兴致勃勃地随着音乐摇晃一头卷发，脚步打着拍子滑到弗朗西斯身边。  
巴黎人嫌他太傻，推了推他的额头。安东尼奥纹丝不动。  
“我以为你和我是一样的人。”他垂着眉毛说，鸡尾酒的味道喷到弗朗西斯脸上。  
对于迟钝的西班牙人来说一个嘲讽的表情难度太高。他挑着圆形的眉毛，绿眼睛藏在棕黑的睫毛和黑眼圈之间，像女演员花了妆的眼线：“我昨天就问过你了，今天还要再问一次。为什么不到我那里去？你害怕了吗？”  
弗朗西斯想反驳他，用自己所擅长的法国人的辛辣，他想说——oh là là，那你还不了解我，你太自大了，西班牙副领事先生。但他开口了，尽管安东尼奥听来并不客气，在弗朗吉自己却几乎已是哀求：“你以为我是什么样的人，安东尼奥？”  
“弗朗吉，我还以为你……和我一样无所畏惧。”  
他挥挥手，示意害怕的宾语是所有这些人在印度支那地区的所有舞会上说过的所有话。

… …  
馆员们还在打牌。他们好像钱钟书笔下法国邮轮上的中国学生，不会做别的事情。弗朗西斯躲在屋里，把安东尼奥拽到墙角，揪着他的领子。  
他没说话。过了片刻，甩开手，留给西班牙人一个后背。他穿着白衣服的瘦削的后背，转眼之间，就变成苍白的、脊柱凹凸节节分明的脊背。他用手帕掸了掸留声机的喇叭，放上转针，压上美好时代的唱片。  
香颂的起承转折模糊地从转针唱片之间流出，已经失了真，但毕竟还是音乐。后面还有弗朗西斯给安东尼奥刻的曼努埃尔·法雅的钢琴曲，由于拜托的工程学生技术不佳，鲍华耶的流行曲放到一半就会突然卡顿，然后变成安达卢西亚的钢琴曲。  
这张唱片远渡重洋，为了值回这沾满欧洲大陆指纹和细菌的重量，它被播放了无数次，每次轮到这个小小的空隙，弗朗西斯就会停下手脚，舔一舔安东尼奥的嘴唇。但今天他只是侧着身，由于低着头，显得甚至有些畏缩，盯着他的双唇。  
西班牙人陶土颜色的下唇翕动。他要说话了。  
“我回国的朋友寄了信。”和金发男人在一起的时候安东尼奥总是说法语，慢悠悠地，吞吞吐吐，抽了烟之后口音反而更小一些：“他说这里的外交官……”  
安东尼奥故意停顿了一下。  
“不循规蹈矩。对，他是这么说的，”他抽着烟，“人们说欧洲外交官在当地和亚洲女人厮混。‘厮混’，世界上有那么多形容与小姐们交往的词，他偏偏用了这个。”  
“确实应该管管他们了。”法国领事的脸上有热带花果的温度，这沉甸甸的暖意凑过来，抽了一口他嘴里的烟蒂：“我在北京的时候，巴黎就总是对我管理手下的方式有意见。现在来到孟买，当个小小的领事，除了检查茶叶进口没有别的事情……他们还是对我有意见。”  
“像你这样的男人也不多见，弗朗西斯。年纪轻轻就当了公使，因为作风随便，又被降级成二等的领事。”  
“我在巴黎高等政治学院的同窗总是说我太散漫。”弗朗西斯好像在自言自语，他说话很快，似乎叫旁人故意听不真切。而安东尼奥也习惯了去从他大声重复的那几个词里，猜测剩下的高贵连诵是什么单词：“……他们说………我本可以有所成就。像他们一样有所成就，哼!我宁愿……宁愿……”  
“——在印度殖民地的舞会上被人笑话。”安东尼奥替他一句话辨明目前的窘境。  
“不是，不是，才不是那样。我宁愿有爱情。”弗朗西斯不知从何出掏出一条白色塔夫绸的手帕，擦着手上的烟灰：“巴黎的政治家都是冷血动物，比猿猴还原始……没有爱，没有痛觉。我比他们强得多，不，我们。我们比他们强得多。”  
安东尼奥慢慢靠近他。  
“说到男人，”他漫不经心，好像语言和躯体全然是两个世界：“我听外交团里的意大利领事说，墨索里尼当局觉得殖民地外交官的风气太差了。鸡奸什么的，他说，这种事太多了。”  
“你觉得呢?”紫罗兰的目光扫视着小麦色的面颊：“那位先生毕竟是个老人了。你说他年轻过吗?怕不是生下来就是个小老头了。”  
“年长点的外交官都目光短浅。”安东尼奥抓着他的衬衫下摆，低着头，字句是从齿缝间挤出来的：“他们什么也看不见，不是吗?”  
“他们不会好好去看。”弗朗西斯笑着说，“当然，咱们的领事馆好得很，完全没有这种伤风败俗的事情发生。对吧?”  
“绝对如此。”短促的笑声。接吻的声音，只从很远的地方传来，仿若回音。  
下午在印度的气温和果实中沉醉。因为无人采撷，果子全都裂了，从枝头砸落地面，像小行星撞击大地：石榴爆裂开来，酒红的浓浆碎了一地。  
宴会要开始了，安东尼奥说。  
我有衣服。弗朗西斯拉住他的袖子：你就在这里换衣服。哪里也不要去。  
安东尼奥看了看门口，桥牌高手们叫牌的声音一直都在，这次换成他害怕音乐停止了。  
这样好吗？安东尼奥问他。  
无所谓。领事对副领事说。  
… …

那样的事情。话外音又开口了，在种族尊卑分明的东方世界，这些画外音从不停下闲言碎语：“比和南洋女人通婚还令人不堪。”  
那样的男人。如果他有女儿的话……  
为什么不是男人的错?  
为什么不是亚洲的错?  
为什么不是麻风病的事情?哦，想想那传染源头的气味!在这样的夏天，让我想杀了自己……  
——都是老天的错!  
讨论是不会有结果的。马德里和巴黎的情人仍然在房间里，他们永远不会出来。出来了，声音便会一齐响起，像难听的管弦乐交鸣。

弗朗西斯在孟加拉湾最南端的小岛上醒来。这里是哪里?他向周围看了看，安东尼奥坐在他身边，喝咖啡，吃着当地一种味道像西班牙油条的糕点。发生了什么?  
你不记得了?西班牙人一边吃东西一边说话。  
一点都不记得了。弗朗西斯摇摇脑袋，昨夜的烈酒还在里面晃荡。我们在哪里?  
斯里兰卡。安东尼奥指指桌上的英语报纸：“我七月要来这里度假。这你还记得吗?”  
……弗朗西斯想了很久，才艰难地有一点线索。  
我们离开吧，那是一天中午，雨终于停了，他看着楼下叫嚷的小贩：“高更去了塔希提，兰波躲到阿比西尼亚，连罗素都差点久居在日本。我们总会找到一个地方，那里没有这一切，只有生活。爱情如季雨般永不停歇的生活。”  
“我要走了，”安东尼奥没有端倪地突然开口。也许他已经酝酿着突然告诉弗朗西斯这个消息很久了，因此突然落到空气里，这一句西班牙语不但快得惊人，而且语气生硬。“我去度假。两年没休息了，该有个假期了。”  
“你要回欧洲?”弗朗西斯睁大了眼睛。因为熬夜，他的泪沟和眼底的深色憔悴得吓人。不过皮肤是干燥的，凝实的，没有一丝反光。额头和眼睛本身还是很美丽的，紫色深陷在室内的灯光里，呈现出深邃的夜空的质地。  
“不。我去加尔各答，再从那里去斯里兰卡的首府。我想想，如果八月烦了的话，就去缅甸。”  
“这些地方你都去过了。”弗朗西斯拉着他的腰肢，好像揽住了他，他就不会离开了。  
“你以为我真的能离开这一切吗?”安东尼奥望着法国领事馆的后花园，一大块黑色雨布像巨大的伞，有一个馆员在那里分发旧衣服。穿白衣服的麻风病人在雨里又跳又转，好像印度人所喜爱的那些求雨和求雨停下的仪式，也许还伴着歌声。只是雨声太大了，除了窗内的交谈，一切都听不真切。他们的白衣服是那么醒目，薄雨里，似乎连手都彼此拉着：像一群孩子。除了衣服，还有昨夜宴席的食物。他顿时就知道这都是弗朗西斯的主意，因此不用抬手，弗朗西斯也知道他所指的一切是哪些东西。“这一切……就是我成为政治家的初衷，弗朗西斯。痛苦不因为我们不谈论他，而就自己减少。在西班牙，在干旱的土地上如此，在着潮湿的次大陆上，也是如此。”  
……“我不会再跟随你了。”弗朗西斯冷漠地、傲慢地说，用下巴对着他：“既然你如此害怕，又突然有了这样远大的理想，我就不会再跟着你去天涯海角了，卡里埃多先生。”  
“我不能做什么。”安东尼奥说，“我甚至不如你，我只能又害怕又着迷，却不能帮助他们，弗朗西斯。”  
法国人点点头，示意谈话结束了，他不想侮辱自己的爱人。  
但等到安东尼奥的汽车运上了渡船，他又狂奔着冲向港口，他的白西装在动作的挤压中扭曲变形，带着头巾的、黑皮肤的、披着沙丽的当地人瞪着他们大而美丽的眼睛，像在看《意大利女郎在阿尔及利亚》的演出。他穿过人们头顶的香蕉、水壶、麻布和竹篮；穿过人群脚下的鸡笼、包裹、烂皮箱和铁器，平底船摇摇晃晃而他没有摔倒，也真是个奇迹。他穿过车顶上望着他的疯女人的视线，跑向了甲板尽头的，人们的赤脚和卷发不敢靠近的，在静默中听着恒河涛声的白色汽车。  
车窗已经摇下来了，司机站在后座边上，等着给他开门。安东尼奥的脸在窗户里望着他，几乎带着玩笑的意味，和煽情的触动。只是一个不熟悉的人也能察言观色，一个久别重逢的朋友却不一定立刻洞悉。

他就在所有目光的注视下上了车，车门还没有关上，耳边那些蚊蝇般的声音，连日来好像主宰了他的生死，在他的躯体上盘旋；但此刻当地语言在远方想起，西班牙口音的法语在逗他开心，默不作声的司机等待他端坐到座位上，好关上门继续去偷空乘凉；就都像有人把吸引苍蝇的腐肉拿到了远方一样，那些声音、那些目光，连岸上看不真切数不尽数的人，全都成群结队地消失不见了。  
“我还以为你也害怕了。”安东尼奥的嗓音，揪着他的心尖不放：“我还以为你……也要听信那些声音。'我们分开一段时间最好，亲爱的弗朗吉'。”  
没有哪个贵族夫人小姐真的对法国外交官说过这话。可是安东尼奥模仿的那种女人尖刻多情的声音，像个蠢笨的不招人喜欢的男人，偏偏又长了一张《巴黎圣母院》里滥情的弗比斯的脸，仅仅是这一事实，这一冲突的事实，他把他的印度和巴黎都抛在脑后，他伸出一只穿着殖民地式样的平底帆布鞋的脚，弄脏了安东尼奥车座下绣着花纹的红地毯。  
“你不害怕了?”  
弗朗西斯想起他听过的一个传说。在马德里，有两个艺术家，他们为躲人议论，离别时分别叫了两辆出租车。但到了司机下车开门的关头，他们坐到前一辆车里继续谈情说爱，留着另一辆车跟在后面，围着马德里城转圈。  
这里不是马德里。少了点太阳门、衣冠楚楚的伪君子和雪天；不过，精神是一样的。他转过头来，在陌生人虎视眈眈的车窗里，亲吻了他的男人。

“一听到这首歌，我就想去爱。”  
拉合尔的副领事对弗朗西斯说。  
“我还没有爱过。”  
“《印度之歌》的确有这种旋律。”他颔首，“只是音节就有。”  
“我常听说，”后来出现在玛格丽特·杜拉斯书里的男人激动地说，“我常听说您们也是异类，波诺弗瓦先生……”  
“你怎么敢口说爱情?”他绿眼睛的朋友走过来，气势汹汹地加入谈话。许久不参加舞会，他法语里的西班牙口音又重了许多：“领事先生，如果有机会，如果有……对象……你怎么不肯在印度坠入爱河，我的朋友?说到在外国享受爱情，在座没有人比你经验更丰富了，弗朗西斯。”  
“没有你的首肯，我不敢称其为爱，我的大人。”弗朗西斯滑稽对动作把周围的男人女人逗笑了。夜风已经夹带凉意，季风期已然过去，是喝鸡尾酒的时间和时节了。

**Author's Note:**

> 我爱你们，直到再也看不到
> 
> 再也听不到
> 
> 直到死亡……
> 
> 没有回答。
> 
> 静默。
> 
> 《印度之歌》又在远处响起。……
> 
> 音乐之后，嘈杂升起。是加尔各答的噪声，嘈杂一片中的主调、强音。周边，其他的噪声：商贩的叫卖，犬吠，远处的呼唤。
> 
> 随着外部声音的升起，夜色开始覆盖住花园的小径。光线渐落。没有一丝风。
> 
> 静默。
> 
> 杜拉斯，《印度之歌》


End file.
